The Contractor shall serve as a resource information center, handling and disseminating materials for physicians, industry, insurance companies, and the public, cooperating with National Association for Sickle Cell Disease, Inc., and the National Urban League, Inc. Roy Littlejohn Associates will develop materials that are not duplicative but relevant to sickle cell anemia, trait, and variants as it relates to the needs; review and collect materials from the National Association for Sickle Cell Disease, Inc., and other sources; and dissemination of material and evaluation of responses. All materials developed will be cleared through this office before dissemination to general public.